1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus, in which a resist pattern is provided as an insulating film over a substrate provided with thin film transistors, such as a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a thin type electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal display device, for example, an electronic circuit such as a pixel circuit and a driving circuit which uses a plurality of thin film transistors is provided on a substrate. In such an electronic apparatus, a resist pattern is used as an inter-layer insulating film covering the thin film transistors. In a liquid crystal display device, for example, a positive-type resist material containing a highly transparent acrylic polymer as a base resin and a diazo compound as a photosensitive agent is used.
The resist pattern is formed as follows. First, an uncured resist film is formed on a substrate by application, and the uncured resist film is subjected to an exposing and developing treatment to form a resist pattern. Thereafter, further, the resist pattern is heat cured. In the heat curing, for example, in the case of the above-mentioned positive-type resist containing a diazo compound as a photosensitive agent, irradiation with ultraviolet light having a wavelength of up to 320 nm leads to a remarkable shortening of the treating time (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-26189).
In addition, as a means for enhancing the heat resistant of the resist film after heating curing, for example, a method in which irradiation with light containing ultraviolet rays is conducted at the time of heat curing has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3356115). Further, a method in which irradiation with a high energy radiation is conducted under a reduced pressure and then heat curing is conducted has been proposed. It is said that, according to this procedure, a cross-linking reaction proceeds while conversion of the diazo compound as the photosensitive agent into a carboxylic acid is prevented, so that a resist pattern which is dense and shows enhanced heat resistance and chemical resistance is obtained (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-309955).